The cursed cherry blossome
by mr grimjaw
Summary: what happens when Sakura pushes Obito out of the way and gets the curse mark instead will it drive her mad and in to the darkness and can Naruto save her from it? read to find out Naru X saku Obito X Rin Hinata X Sauske


Authors note: I don't own Naruto, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto he makes the money I don't.

here is a funny story I had this plot in my head for wile heck when I first started writing fan fiction two years ago but Darkpokemaster beat me to it I give him credit for the plot and I got his permission to write mine and its different from his.

Chapter 1 The wrong person marked

Team 7 was in the forest of death in the Chunin exams the members were Naruto Uzumaki Sakura Haruno and Obito Uchiha who had been sent Naruto who had been separated from Obito and Sakura across from them was a guy he had black long hair a straw hat with a tag on the side.

"So Obito it's been a while since we last saw each other." he then relished his charka both Sakura and Obito saw their own deaths then they both were shaking in fear and was paralyzed with it as well.

"Once I get you I might go after Sasuke Kun two Uchiha are better than one after all.""Well it seems that the little mice are afraid."

The ninja said with a grin as he or she licked their lips, and what shocked them was the long tongue that they had. Obito then lunged towards Sakura and got her out of the way they both hid behind a tree "You know that guy Obito?" asked Sakura in a low panicked voice.

"No I don't, I never even meet her Sakura." Obito replied as both he and Sakura looked over at the mysterious Ninja that was before them.

"But then again out of my time remember Sakura peaked behind the tree to take a look at what was going on and to also get a better look at the Ninja that was attacking them."Well he or she is a grass ninja."

Sakura said as she narrowed her eyes on the person they were fighting. "My name is Shiore." The ninja said as Obito then charged at Shiore Obito threw a punch however it was soon blocked by Shiore who just smirked.

Obito then flipped over him and threw him in the tree and then activated his Sharingan and was going to follow up Intel a orange blur came in front of him Obito.

"Naruto, talk about good timing?" Just then a huge snake came down Naruto blocked with his body then the man came out of the trees with his fingers glowing. "Five Elements seal Jutsu!" he then pressed his fingers on Naruto stomach.

Naruto was knocked he then threw him Sakura threw a Kunai with good aim it caught him Obito just got up and was pissed as he had seen what had been done to Naruto, so he charged forward."I know who you are now Orochimaru!" Obito then punched Orochimaru in to the tree.

Obito then used string wires and wrapped them around Orochimaru's body trapping him to the tree. "Great fire ball Jutsu!" Soon Orochimaru was engulfed in flames that it melted Orochimaru seconded face reviling his real one while parts of the old one hang on.

He broke the wires Obito ran in a flash of speed and kicked Orochimaru in the air he then came up behind him and pile drive him in to the ground Obito got out. "Wow that's great Obito!" Sakura yelled in body in the creator turned to mud.

"Damn it it's a substitute!" Orochimaru came from behind Sakura saw this ran as fast as her legs could take her and shoved Obito out of the way. "Obito look out!" Sakura yelled as Obito looked just in time to see what happened and what Sakura had done.

Orochimaru's teeth sunk in Sakura's neck and sharp unbearable pain shot thru her body she yelled in pain. "Ahhh" she keeps yelling at the Intel she blacked out. "Damn brat got in my way but don't worry she won't survive the night." He said as he looked over at Obito.

"I hope you and the blonde brat enjoy her death, it will be ever so painful." He cackled before he left. Obito then got Sakura and Naruto and looked for a hiding place he found a tree and made camp under it he noticed Sakura had a fever and she was sweating. He went to the pond and wet a rag came back and placed it on Sakura's forehead and keep guard but he was tired from his fight with the snake like man Orochimaru.

He fell asleep else were in the frost of death a blacked haired boy with black eyes was making camp with a violet eyed pale skinned midnight sort haired girl with another girl with light blonde long hair and light lavender eyes gathering fire wood.

The boy gave out irritated growls and then spoke. "I am stuck with you two useless bitch's I wanted stronger team mates!" The light blonde hair girl gritted her teeth on anger and was going to use her bell on him. But the midnight haired stopped her by putting her hand on her shoulder and whispered.

"No don't show you true power yet Shion." The girl known as Shion calmed down a little but she wanted to smack Sasuke around the face right now.

Shion just grunted at being stuck with someone like Sasuke. "Chicken butt." She thought with a smirk on her face at her thought Hinata then slapped the boy.

"That's it Sasuke me and Shion are not weak! We just have strengths and area that we not good in we are not protégés like you and Obito and Itachi are!" Sasuke was in shock that the shy Hyūga heiress just slapped and stood up towards him he dint say a word she then activated her Byakugan top get a good look around.

"We are clear no one here within a mile of us." Back with Obito he noticed it was dawn Obito noticed something in the bushes he got a Kunai. "You come out!" He yelled as the person came out she had sort brown hair and brown eyes with skirt over some sorts and black top she was stumbling she had cuts and from the looks of it had been beaten up badly. Obito's eyes was wide he said one word.

"Rin!?" He ran and caught her as she began to fall she then woke up and at first she thought she was dreaming or having a nightmare, but she didn't care if she was dead. "Obito what happened were I am I?" Then a voice said wile looks its Romeo catching his sweet Juliet. "Obito am I dead."

She said with a whisper in her voice as she looked up at her friend who she thought was dead. "No Rin it's hard to explain but you're alive, and so am I." He told her as he said this to her Rin hugged him and Obito just heard her crying into him.

Rin just looked up at him with as he saw that she was still crying and Rin couldn't help it as she looked at him she still remembered when she had to remove the eye and gave it to Kakashi when she and even Kakashi thought Obito was dead. "I'm sorry." She said slowly as she rubbed his face and noticed the scars on his face.

Obito just smiled at her and held onto her hand knowing she must have been through a lot on a short amount of time. "Hey its oaky." Was all he said to her? Rin was going to ask Obito where they were and how he was alive when they both heard something in the distance from them.

"Well isn't that just lovely." One voice that was male said but just laughed. Both Rin and Obito saw scary looking trio with snake pattern scarf on one guy spiky hair a sound head band on his head and had a beige shirt with two black strips and three kanjin for the word death on his shirt in front.

The other was a girl with long black hair to the ground with black eyes she had a pale green vest on and snake pattern pants like her other two team mates last there was a guy with bandages on his face . His only left eye could be seen he had a large poncho with long sleeves he then said "We're here for Sakura Haruno lord Orochimaru wants her dead."

while in the trees there was a figure watching them. "Shit." said Obito as he placed Rin down and got in a fighting stance that was until a spike in Sakura's charka and purple Charka came out of Sakura she got up and had a crazed look in her eyes and gave a dark smirk.

"Sakura are you oaky?" Was all Obito said as he looked at her and saw the look she had in her eyes at that very moment? Sakura for her part just looked at the three and smiled, but it was not one she normal gave it was a crazed smiled.

"My, my who are you three?" She asked as she then looked over a Kin and licked her lips a little. "Same with you cutie." Sakura said as she gave a wink to the blacked haired girl who just looked a little worried as she looked at Sakura. The bandaged guy soon answered what Sakura had asked but was being careful too.

"My name is Dosu the girl is Kin and the other guy is Zaku." Zaku then charged at Sakura."Air cuter Jutsu!" A pulse of air came out of his hands Sakura dodged and came from behind grabbed his hands and put her foot on his back.

She gave a sickly grin and began pulling his arms he yelled in pain the yelling woke Naruto up and he saw what she was doing Naruto knew that was not the sweet and innocent Sakura as this was going on the rookie 12 moved to the area were team 7 was.

Sakura began laughing and ripped Zaku's arms off blood sprayed everywhere, yet more was on her body, Sakura just dropped the limbs and was heading for Kin while looking over her body and licking her lips Kin was scared out of her mind. "Oh don't worry I won't hurt you, after all you got a sexy body."

Her quaking began to show Naruto got up and ran up behind and hugged Sakura. "Stop this Sakura please Sakura just stop!" The curse mark soon decreased and went back to her neck. Dosu took Zaku and his Limbs and looked over to Kin who was still a little shocked.

"Let's go!" the girl quite her quaking and followed Dosu while Sakura was dazed Meanwhile all the other rookie 12 were shocked at the scene that just unfolded as they had all arrived to see what Sakura had done, Ino just rushed over to Sakura's side who had fallen to the ground when she saw she was covered in blood "Naruto what happened?" she asked as she felt wet with blood "Sakura you ripped that guys arms off."Ino said to her friend and she sat down next to her.

Sakura was even more frightened when she heard this as her whole body shock "Please help me." She said in a fearful voice. Obito then noticed the heaven scroll and picked it up and tended to Rin's wounds, while the entire rookie 12 moved to continue the mission they began moving to the tower.

After allowing Sakura some time to rest and get rid of the blood on her clothes all four moved on to the Tower that was until Rin had a gut feeling that something was very wrong. "Obito activate your Sharingan please." he then blushed and did what Rin had asked and knew why she was worried.

"We're in a Genjutsu." "kai" said Rin the Genjutsu went away a bunch of clones appeared after the from the head band they were from village hidden in the rain one had a head band and his upper face had a sash with eye holes he had dark spiky hair with a yellow jump suite and re-breather over his mouth.

The other had a sash as well with one eye hole and yellow jump suite with a re-breather to and the last one had a sash with no eye holes same yellow jump suit as his team mate and a re-breather. Naruto attacked his punish went right thru "Obito where are the real ones!?" asked Rin in upset manner. "**I can help girly I know where the real body's are I have looked the satiation over ever since the Genjutsu was broke."**

The voice in Sakura head said with a sickly laugh. Sakura began holding her head and replying out loud which made Naruto look over to her. "No I won't let you out!" the clones began beating Naruto wile Obito tried to defend the best he could with Rin on his back.

Sakura saw in horror that this was not time to refuse the voices advice she wanted to protect her team and also her secret lover Naruto she wanted to protect him. Sakura then felt pain throb thru her body and fell on her knees and hands Naruto looked at her. "Are you ok Sakura?" he had worry in his eyes Sakura looked up.

And in a flash of speed she jumped in the trees and two blood curling cries were heard as two body's feel on the ground Sakura jump out and had the last guy by the scalp of his hair. Sakura began laughing evilly and then slit the guys throat blood fell from his wound he slowly died Sakura had a wicked smile and was thanking before she held her head.

"No I am not letting you goody two shoes get control!" she then blacked out Naruto caught her put her on his back both Naruto and Obito ran to the tower at full speed.

Authors note: I hope you liked the first chapter of the cursed cherry blossom please read and review and I give credit to dark poke master with his ideas for this fic thanks for helping me out .


End file.
